chs_year10_sciencefandomcom-20200214-history
Revision
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Revision This is the revision material that was requested. I reccomend that you define the following: Acid, Base, Organic, Inorganic, Reaction, Reactant, Product, Compound, Mixture, Atom, Salt, Formula,. And be able to: -write word equations for each of the reatcion types - Write the formule for some common compounds. - Know the common tests that can identify chemical groups ie pop splint - Describe the nature of indicators Revision Nature of Matter - The all matter is composed of particles. -Atoms are the smallest of these particles -Atoms consist of smaller particles called sub-atomic particles. Electrons, Protons & Neutrons. Elements Compounds & Mixtures - An Atom is the smallest part of an element that cannot be broken down by chemical means. A typical atom consists of a nucleus (Protons & Neutrons) and orbiting Electrons. - An ISOTOPE is an element with the same number of protons and electrons but a differing number of neutrons. - Protons, Electrons & Neutrons are all the same no matter what type of atom they are in. - A proton is a component of the nucleus with a mass of 1 and a charge of +1 it is also the nucleus of a hydrogen atom. - Neutron has a mass of 1 and a charge of 0 - An electron is negativly charged (-1) and has a very small mass when compared to the proton or neutron. - A element is made up of only one type of atom, although atoms may be bonded together to form molecules or lattices - A compound is formed when two or more atoms join together chemically with covalent or ionic bonds. -When a compound is formed new matter is not created, atoms are just rearranged to make the different compounds. - A bond is a link between atoms in molecules and between ions and molecules in crystals. - A covalent bond is a chemical bond between two atoms that share electrons. - A ionic bond is a link between ions, where opposite charges hold the substances together. - Cations and Anions are positivly and negativly charged ions formed when a metal loses electrons and nonmetal gains them. The electrostatic attraction forms ionic compounds. - Common compounds that you should recognise are H20 CO2 HCL NaCl - Compounds can be grouped according to their chemical charecteristics. Chemical Reactions 1) Combustion: when oxygen combines with another compound to form water and carbon dioxide. These reactions are exothermic, meaning they produce heat. 2) Synthesis reaction is when two or more simple compounds combine to form a more complicated one. 3) Decomposition: the opposite of a synthesis reaction - a complex molecule breaks down to make simpler ones. 4) Single Displacment: when one element trades places with another element in a compound 5) Double displacement: when the anions and cations of two different molecules switch places, forming two entirely different compounds. 6) Acid-base: This is a special kind of double displacement reaction that takes place when an acid and base react with each other. The H+ ion in the acid reacts with the OH- ion in the base, causing the formation of water. Generally, the product of this reaction is some ionic salt and water: These are also known by other names: match Corrosion, Precipitation, Neutralisation and Decomposition to the appropriate reaction. Category:Hope for the best